Elena
by oceleste
Summary: Aux Etats-Unis pour apprendre l'anglais, une jeune belge de 18 ans se retrouve au service des urgences. Son arrivée va bouleverser la vie des médecins, en particulier leurs amours!
1. Quel soleil à Chicago

Chapitre I : Quel soleil à chicago 

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages cités dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient mais ils sont la propriété de Chrichton et sa bande et patati et patata. Cependant Elena Martin est à moi (je suis possessive!) donc pas touche sans mon autorisation (ah lala j'adore m'approprier des personnages :d)  
__Note de l'auteur : Voici le premier chapitre d'un fanfiction qui en comportera beaucoup d'autre car elle inspire mon clavier… Je rassure d'office ceux qui serait inquiets de voir Carter avec Abby dans le premier chapitre ce n'est pas une carby que je vous ponds, non mais! Comme d'habitude j'attends avec joie, bonheur et réjouissance vos feedbacks :d:d _

_Bonne lecture!_

Quel soleil! C'était à peine le début du mois de mars que le soleil inondait déjà les rues de chicago. Un soleil tellement présent que Elena fut obligée mettre ses mains en visière pour ne pas être éblouie. Et dire qu'il pleuvait à Bruxelles. Mais comment comparé Bruxelles à Chicago, la Belgique aux Etats-Unis ? Près de 8 000 km séparait les deux pays et autant séparait Elena de sa famille restée dans le plat pays. Comment comparer une ville de près de 7 millions d'habitants à une autre qui n'en comporte qu'un seul ?  
Elena n'était pas habitué à ce pays dit de « la liberté » où les policiers passaient sans cesse pour faire leurs rondes, et où ils arrêtaient en pleine rue des adolescents parce qu'ils avaient un comportement suspect.  
C'était pourtant là qu'Elena avait décidé de passer une année pour apprendre l'Anglais. Pourquoi pas l'Angleterre, beaucoup plus proche ? Pourquoi pas le Canada, un des plus beaux pays anglophones qu'elle avait visité ? Tout simplement parce que, s'étant pris trop tard pour s'inscrire, Elena n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix, il ne reste que deux places dans une famille d'accueil et c'était aux Etats-Unis.  
En tout cas le résultat était là, aujourd'hui Elena visitait l'hôtel de ville de Chicago parmi les touristes.

Fatiguée, la jeune fille s'assit sur un banc pour se reposer et essayer de bronzer. Le soleil éclairait une statue du parc dans lequel Elena s'était réfugiée. C'était une des rares choses qu'elle appréciait aux Etats-Unis. Leurs parcs. Elena trouvait que les parcs américains aspiraient à la tranquillité : l'homme qui rentre du travail, le couple qui vient profiter des premiers rayons du soleil ou de la famille qui vient pic niquer.  
Sur le banc voisin du sien, un jeune couple se disputait. Elle entendit tout de suite qu'ils étaient de Chicago.  
Ils se disputaient pour une histoire de famille.  
-"Mais Abby", disait le jeune homme, "je t'assure que tu ne vas jamais apprécier ma famille. Ce sont des petits bourgeois dont l'occupation principale et des jouer au golf ou de se rendre à des réceptions. Ils ne parlent que d'argent. Je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne les rencontres pas."

L'homme avait parlé d'une famille riche. Pourtant à première vue il ne semblait pas issu d'une famille aisée. Il ressemblait au quidam américain, jeans basket. La seule chose qui le distinguait des quidams, c'était son physique : à rendre nympho une nonne ayant fait vœux d'abstinence.  
-"John, comment peux-tu te plaindre ?" répondit la jeune fille. "Au moins quand tu rentrais de l'école étant gosse, tu ne trouvais pas ta mère la tête dans le four !"  
La tête dans le four ? Elena avait-elle bien compris ? Peut-être était-ce une expression comme en Belgique on dit « la tête dans le cul » mais pourtant en un an elle n'avait jamais entendu dire ça. Peut-être que sa mère était suicidaire ?

La dénommée Abby n'avait pas la classe de son ami. Elle semblait blasée par la vie. Comme ci elle avait eu tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules et qu'elle s'en plaignait à longueur de journée.

Un évènement tira Elena de ses observations.  
Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année courait dans la rue. Il était armé, blessé et poursuivi par des policiers. Il semblait affolé, regardait dans toutes les directions et criait :  
- "Jo ! Jo !"

-"Jo, putain t'es où ?"  
Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? On avait tout prévu pourtant. Je devais entrer dans le magasin et faire comme-ci de rien n'était. Après dix minutes je prenais la serveuse en otage et Jo me rejoignait à ce moment là pour me permettre de m'enfuir plus facilement et on se cassait avec le butin.  
10 000 de dollars.  
Il y avait dix mille dollars dans ce putain de magasin.  
Assez pour payer l'avocat de Mick et pour le faire sortir de prison. Assez pour payer les livres pour Diam. Avec ses dix mille dollars j'allais pouvoir changer ma vie.  
Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ?  
J'étais entré dans le magasin à 9h30, comme prévu. A 9h40 exactement, je m'étais approché de la caisse et j'avais demandé à la caissière d'ouvrir la caisse de lui filer toute la tune. Il devait arriver à ce moment là. M'aider, dire aux autres de se coucher par terre, les mains sur la tête, mais non, il n'était pas venu.  
Mais c'était trop tard. Moi comme un con j'avais déjà dit à la caissière de fermer sa gueule de pute et de me donner le fric.  
Il y avait des flics partout, putain !  
Des putains de flics en civil qui faisaient semblant d'acheter leur petite nourriture pour mener leur putain de petite vie à la con.  
Jo m'avait dénoncé.  
C'était son idée et il m'avait dénoncé.  
-"Bougez pas," qu'ils avaient dit ces connards, "jetez votre arme, mains sur la tête."

Va te faire voir, enculé que j'ai dit. J'ai tiré. J'en ai buté un, mec. Je crois bien qu'il est mort.  
Là j'ai couru, comme jamais j'ai couru dans ma vie, mec. Et maintenant, je suis là, devant l'hôtel de ville, les flics derrière moi et entourée de petits touristes qui se demandent qui c'est ce grand noir qui court dans la rue, armé et poursuivi par la police. Va-t-il leur arriver malheur ? C'est quelque chose qu'ils pourront raconter ce soir à leur famille :  
-"Aujourd'hui j'ai vu un homme noir courir dans la rue, il était armé et blessé. Les policiers l'ont abattu devant mes yeux !"  
Il y en a une qui est différente. Elle est plutôt bien roulée et fort jeune. Elle me regarde comme si elle avait pitié. Elle sait que je vais mourir et elle a pitié pour moi car ma mort sera atroce. Je vais mourir délinquant et mes meurtriers seront des héros. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais lire tout ça dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'elle ne comprend tout simplement pas ce qui arrive. Peut-être qu'elle se fout de moi. Elle se moque de moi car je me suis fait avoir comme un gamin.  
Je vais tous leur faire la peau. Si je dois mourir, autant le faire dignement.  
-"Jo !"

Il va tuer quelqu'un. Je dois tirer. C'est mon métier. Je suis policier dans la grande ville de Chicago. Je dois l'empêcher de nuire à la vie d'autrui. Que Dieu me pardonne.

Il a peur. Je vois dans son regard qu'il a peur. Il a peur de mourir mais il sait ce qui va arriver.  
Il parle tout seul. Il appelle un homme.  
Je n'ai jamais vu ça, jamais je n'avais vu un homme poursuivi par la police, surtout pas en Belgique…

Il me regarde.  
Les policiers lui ordonnent de baisser son arme.

Il me regarde.

Il lève son arme. Bon sang, va-t-il me tirer dessus ?

J'entends soudain le bruit d'une détonation qui s'accompagne d'un choc au niveau de ma poitrine.  
Mon dieu, il l'a fait.

Elena Martin s'est levée pour regarder la scène.  
L'homme a tiré un coup de feu qui fut suivi par une riposte des policiers.

Howard Kelly, 19 ans fut tué le 5 mars 2002 à la suite d'un braquage à main armée de 5 balles tirées par des policiers en service.

John se leva aussitôt.

Il courut rejoindre la jeune fille qui était tombée par terre.

-"Mademoiselle, je suis médecin. Je vais vous soigner, vous me comprenez ?"  
Tout était si confus. Cette douleur. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une douleur pareille. Incomparable. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui arrachait tous ses organes, comme si on la poignardait sans cesse.  
-"J'ai mal !"  
-"Que dit-elle ? Quelqu'un comprend-t-il ? Mademoiselle, vous parler anglais ? Mademoiselle ?"  
Il lui prit le poignet. Il semblait vérifier son pouls, toutes ces choses que font les médecins dans les séries télévisées.  
-"Abby, aide-moi. Appelez une ambulance s'il vous plaît, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est en train de mourir ?"  
Dying ? C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait comprise. Etait-elle en train de mourir ? Elle en perdait son anglais : Elle avait parlé en français alors que depuis un an elle avait employé cette langue que pour épater ses camarades de classe et elle devait faire des efforts pour décrypter ce qu'on lui disait alors que la langue de Shakespeare était devenue comme la sienne depuis quelques mois.  
-"Je m'appelle Elena Martin. Je viens de Belgique, je parle français."  
-Mon nom est John Carter, je suis médecin !

John retira sa chemise. Elle avait une plaie ouverte à la poitrine. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Elle perdait tout son sang et la balle était passée très près du cœur. Il avait bien réussi son coup.  
Son pouls était très faible et elle semblait perdre connaissance. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Il fallait aller à l'hôpital.  
Il déposa sa chemise en boule en dessous de la tête de la jeune fille. Déboutonna la robe d'Elena pour essayer de voir la profondeur à laquelle la balle était entrée.

-"Vous allez m'écouter. Nous allons un peu parler ensemble, OK ?"  
Elena se concentra pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Elle devait se concentrer. Je ne pas penser à la douleur. Juste écouter ce qu'il lui disait.

-"L'ambulance va bientôt arriver."  
Elle regarda le médecin. Il y avait de la sueur sur son front. Ses cheveux étaient aplatis sur son visage. Il semblait inquiet mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! A côté de lui, sa copine ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle aussi était médecin ?  
-"Vous allez aller à l'hôpital. Tout va bien se passer. Vous me comprenez? Restez avec moi. Ho he hé! Vous m'entendez ?"

Elle était inconsciente  
-"Elle ne respire plus. Je commence le bouche à bouche. Bon sang, elle arrive cette ambulance ? Abby tu as prévenu le Cook County pour dire qu'on arrivait ?"

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche d'Elena. Son teint était pâle mais son visage n'en restait pas moins magnifique. Quel dommage, une gosse aussi… Mais quelle image les Belges allaient-ils avoir des Américains ?  
Il souffla énergiquement entre ses lèvres. Il fit ça de manière régulière tout en vérifiant s'il la respiration ne reprenait pas.  
-"John, je n'ai plus de pouls !" annonça l'amie du médecin.  
-"Elle fait un arrêt cardiaque. Je commence le massage. Abby, continue le bouche à bouche. Ecartez-vous tout le monde !"  
L'ambulance arriva.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"  
-"Plaie par balle au niveau du thorax. En arrêt respiratoire depuis 15 minutes. On n'a pas pu l'intuber dans l'ambulance."  
-"John, que faites-vous ici ?" Demanda une dame rousse munie d'une béquille. "Je croyais que c'était votre jour de congé."  
-"C'était, oui. J'étais présent lors du coup de feu. On a trouvé ses papiers. Elle s'appelle Elena Martin, 18 ans, de nationalité belge. Apparemment elle est ici pour apprendre l'anglais car on a retrouvé des papiers d'une organisation spécialisée dans les échanges linguistiques."  
-"On l'emmène en réa 2. C'est bon Carter, on s'en occupe vous pouvez rentrer", déclara la doctoresse.  
-"Kerry, je préfère rester. Je vous accompagne. Il faudrait biper Benton, je n'exclu pas des hémorragies internes."  
-"Ok, on y va !"

-"A trois on la soulève. 1, 2, 3."  
John avait pris les commandes dans la salle de trauma.  
-"On passe trois culots de O négatif. Elle est toujours en détresse respiratoire. Il faut l'intuber."  
-"Chef, je peux le faire ?" C'était un jeune interne qui avait parlé. Sur sa blouse était écrit « D. Malucci. Docteur en médecine ».  
-"OUI ! NON !" répondirent en cœur les docteurs Kerry Weaver et John Carter.  
-"Kerry, je préfère le faire moi-même, il n'a pas l'habitude d'intuber et on n'a pas de temps à perdre."  
-"John nous sommes dans un hôpital universitaire" renchérit Kerry, "laissez-lui essayer."  
-"Ai-je le choix ?" interrogea Carter  
-"Merci chef ! Carol," demanda Malucci, "tu peux me passer un kit d'intubation ?" Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande et l'infirmière présente dans la salle de réanimation obéit tout de suite.  
-"Je vois les cordes vocales ! Voilà ça y est !"  
Le jeune médecin fixa le tube avec du papier adhésif. On l'extuberait à son réveil. Si elle se réveillait.

-"Tension à 5, fréquences cardiaques 65" énonça la deuxième infirmière présente dans la salle, Chuny.  
-"Est-ce que les quatre culots sont passés ?" demanda John.  
-"Vous en avez demandé que trois" corrigea l'infirmière, "et ils sont tous passés."  
-"Alors passez-en un quatrième ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?" s'énerva Carter.  
-"Elle fibrille !"  
-"Charger à 200, on dégage !"  
-"Toujours en fibrillation."  
-"Chargez à 300, on dégage !"

A suivre...

_NB : Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? J'espère que le début n'est pas trop embêtant… Je suis une petite mère poule inquiète comme pas deux pour sa 'tite fanfic qui entre enfin dans la cour des grands…  
_


	2. Je commence à sombrer

Chapitre II : Je commence à sombrer 

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages cités dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient mais ils sont la propriété de Chrichton et sa bande et patati et patata. Cependant Elena Martin est à moi (je suis possessive!) donc pas touche sans mon autorisation (ah lala j'adore m'approprier des personnages :d)  
__Note de l'auteur : Tadam! Voici le deuxième chapitre d'Elena! Rien de spécial à signaler. Disons que ce chapitre est la suite du premier (je sais que le contraire est étonnant), je veux dire par là qu'il s'agit encore de la mise en situation est donc ne m'en voulez pas si c'est fort médical mais il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup une série télévisée qui s'appelle Urgences, sisi!! Autre détail, je parle à la fin de méravol. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée si ce médicament existe, disons que je refais la médecine :D._

_Bonne lecture!_

Il pose ses mains sur ma poitrine, écoute ma respiration, me parle.  
J'ai la tête qui tourne. Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un voile noir devant mes yeux. Ca commence à devenir flou et il continue de me parler.  
Je suis fatiguée, troublée.  
-"Do you understand me ? Stay with me!"  
Que dit-il? Je ne comprends plus rien ! Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer !  
Je commence à sombrer, c'est comme si je m'endormais.  
Trou noir.

Tout reste noir. Je ne vois rien, je ne sens rien. Ce n'est pas comme si je dormais car je n'ai aucun rêve. Je n'entends rien. Depuis quand je suis dans cette sorte de sommeil ? Je suis incapable de le dire. Tout est si confus.

J'ai froid. Qu'ai-je dit ou plutôt qu'ai je pensé ? J'ai ressenti quelque chose ! Je crois que je me réveille.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Où suis-je ?  
Il a pleins de monde au-dessus de moi. Des médecins. Je suis à l'hôpital.  
Il est là

-"Elena, vous savez où vous êtes ? "  
Evidemment, je ne suis pas stupide.  
Je veux répondre mais ils m'ont mis un tube dans la bouche et je n'arrive pas à parler. Ca me gratte la gorge. Je fais signe de la tête pour dire que, oui, je sais, je suis à l'hôpital.  
-"Elena, vous allez monter en chirurgie. Vous avez des hémorragies internes et vous devez être opérée d'urgence."  
Je n'ai pas compris ce que voulait dire hémorragie interne. Je ne connais pas assez le vocabulaire médical.  
-"Y a-t-il quelqu'un que nous devons prévenir ? Votre famille ?"  
Il a pris ce qui doit sans doute être mon dossier en main et a commencé à le compléter.  
Une infirmière m'a passé un morceau de papier. Ils avaient tout prévu !  
J'y note d'une main tremblante « Famille en Belgique. Il faut prévenir WEP. Numéro dans mon sac. Ils préviendront famille d'accueil. ». J'abrège un maximum car je n'ai pas beaucoup de force.

Mon Dieu. Ils vont s'inquiéter en Belgique, les pauvres. Peut-être même qu'ils feront le voyage jusqu'ici, à moins que je ne sois rapatriée en Belgique mais ça m'étonnerait fortement. Tout cela est si compliqué.

-"Bon, on la monte."  
Ils décrochent la perfusion qui est sur une sorte de poteau. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'aie une aiguille dans le bras. Moi qui ai horreur des piqûres !  
J'en ai tellement peur que n'avais jamais fait de prise de sang de ma vie. J'ai même renoncé, il y a trois ans, à partir en Asie pour éviter des vaccins supplémentaires. J'ai toujours redouté qu'un jour je doive me faire opérer et qu'on doive me mettre une aiguille dans le bras. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais des frissons partout. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouve dans un brancard me menant tout droit à une salle d'opération alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire « ouf ».

J'ai aussi des électrodes sur ma poitrine et quelque chose à mon doigt. Un ami qui veut devenir médecin m'a une fois dit que c'était pour vérifier le taux d'oxygène dans le sang.  
Ils ont découpé mes vêtements. Ils sont pleins de sang. Ma robe… je viens de l'acheter !

Et ce mal de crâne qui ne me lâche pas. Comme si quelqu'un poussait sur ma tête. Malheureusement cette douleur ne fait qu'augmenter. Je ressens toujours ce mal à la poitrine comparable à un coup de poignard, c'est le même mal que celui que j'ai ressenti au tout début. Moins fort évidemment car les médecins ont du me donner des tas de médicaments mais la douleur n'a pas disparu pour autant.

Il continue de me pousser et nous arrivons devant un ascenseur. La porte s'ouvre sur un grand homme à la peau noire. Il porte un pyjama bleu. Ses cheveux sont assez courts et bouclés. Il se tient droit, comme un bloc de glace. Il s'adresse à John.  
-"Désolé" s'excuse-t-il "j'étais occupé sur une appindoc. C'est le poly trauma blessé par balle ?"  
D'après ce que j'ai compris, il parle de moi comme un cas et non comme une patiente, ce n'est pas très agréable mais j'imagine qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir de sentiments. Combien y en a-t-il par jour qui meurt sur le billard ? En ferai-je partie ?

-"Ah, docteur Benton, nous montions justement. On a du l'intuber et la choquer mais elle a deux hémorragies internes et on n'a pas réussi à extraire la balle. Elle ne comprend pas très bien l'Anglais."  
C'est faux ! C'est juste que je suis un peu sonnée…  
-"Tu montes avec moi Carter ?" propose le chirurgien  
-"Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous assiste."

Ils poussent le brancard dans l'ascenseur. Nous ne sommes que trois dans l'ascenseur.  
Ils se sont mis l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de moi. Le docteur Benton m'ausculte. Il baisse le drap qui a été mis sur moi et regarde ma plaie. Je suis trop fatiguée pour me relever et essayer de regarder. Trop fatiguée aussi pour être pudique, ce n'est pas le moment. Dans son regard, aucune émotion ne passe. Il me regarde comme de la viande. Lui est-il déjà arrivé de monter sur une table d'opération ?

Mon mal de tête se fait encore plus présent et je commence à avoir le tournis. C'est insupportable. Ma tête va exploser. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Je dois être courageuse, ne pas faire ma douillette mais là c'est trop dur. J'essaye de lancer un regard au docteur Carter pour qu'il comprenne. J'essaye de lui faire des signes. Peut-être me donneront-ils encore un peu de morphine ?  
Il ne me voit pas. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées.  
Regardez-moi docteur !

-"Lucy nous assistera, informe le chirurgien. Tu savais qu'elle fait un stage chez moi ?"  
-"Oui" répond Carter, "j'ai été informée vu que c'est mon externe."  
-"Je crois qu'elle veut nous dire quelque chose" le chirurgien s'est retourné vers moi.  
Bon sang, c'est pas trop tôt il m'a enfin remarqué.  
Maintenant reste à leur faire comprendre mon problème et avec ce tube ça risque d'être dur.  
-"Vous avez un problème ?"  
Je hoche la tête.  
-"Vous avez mal quelque part ?"  
Evidemment que oui, comment faire autrement lorsque on a un morceau de métal dans la poitrine ? Mais ce n'est pas la douleur qui m'inquiète  
-"Au thorax ?"  
Non.  
-"Où ?"  
-"Sa tension chute" informe le chirurgien, "vous avez mal à la tête ? Le tournis ?"  
J'acquise. Il est perspicace celui-là, c'est pas trop tôt.  
-"Ecoutez-moi Elena, ne vous endormez surtout pas" me dit John

Je vois flou. Je me sens m'endormir comme avant que l'ambulance arrive.  
-"Ne vous endormez pas !"  
C'est le chirurgien qui parle. Pour la première fois des émotions semblent percer sur son visage. Peut-être que ces mauvais pour ses statistiques quand quelqu'un meurt sous sa responsabilité. Je suis méchante. Il n'a pas l'air si mauvais que ça.  
Je ne dois pas m'endormir.  
-"Vous m'entendez ne vous endormez surtout pas. Ecoutez ma voix. Ecoutez-moi."

Maman, laisse-moi tranquille, je suis fatiguée, je veux continuer à dormir. Je suis désolée. Laisse-moi dormir. Je sortirai de mon lit plus tard. Je dors encore quelques minutes. Je suis désolée.  
-"Ne fermez pas les yeux !"

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je divague. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Mes paupières sont si lourdes.  
Je vais les fermer quelques secondes puis je les réouvre. Quelques secondes…

-"Ne vous endormez pas !"

-"Elle s'enfonce !"  
-"On y est presque, encore un étage et on est chirurgie. Allez… réveille-toi…"  
-"En fibrillation"  
-"On y est. Shirley, passez-moi le défibrillateur"  
-"Oui docteur Benton, répondit l'infirmière"  
-"Chargez à 300"  
John avait les palettes en main  
-"Chargé."  
-"On dégage"  
Il appliqua les palettes du défibrillateur sur la poitrine d'Elena. Le corps de celle-ci se souleva et retomba, inerte.  
-"Chargez à 360 !" Cette fois-ci, c'était le docteur Benton qui avait parlé.  
-"A 18 ans, des charges à 360 peuvent avoir de graves répercussions."  
-"Je pense qu'une balle à 4 cm du cœur a toujours des répercussions sur le patient" ironisa Benton.  
-"Chargé"  
-"On dégage."  
-"C'est bon, on a un rythme" constata Carter. "Allez, on y va."

Ils amenèrent le brancard en salle 1. Pendant que les infirmières aidées de Lucy préparaient Elena pour l'opération, Peter et John s'habillèrent.  
S'habiller en urgence et toujours quelque chose de délicat. Il faut se laver soigneusement les mains pendant quelques minutes (frotter dix fois chaque partie de la main) et puis mettre une blouse, des gants, sans se les salir, sans se déstériliser.

-"Bon, on va commencer. Lucy, allez vous habiller. Carter, tu es prêt ?"  
-"Oui docteur Benton" répondit l'interne.  
-"Lucy, c'est bon ? On commence."  
Le chirurgien ouvrit à l'aide de son scalpel le thorax d'Elena et entreprit de retirer la balle.  
Cette manœuvre lui prit près d'une heure. La balle s'était introduit dans un vaisseau sanguin et elle était remontée jusqu'au cœur, c'est pour cette raison qu'Elena avait perdu connaissance dans l'ascenseur.  
Une fois la balle extraite, il sutura trois hémorragies internes. Une n'avait pas été remarquée aux Urgences et Peter avait du la suturer en dernière minute, alors qu'il était prêt à refermer.  
L'opération dura en tout et pour tout 4 heures.  
A la demande de Carter, Peter avait pris près de 45 minutes pour recoudre Elena, une plaie mal cicatrisée à 18 ans ne rendait pas la vie facile.

-"Emmenez-la en salle de réveil et appelez-moi quand elle revient à elle" ordonna le chirurgien aux infirmières présentes.  
-"Je vais l'emmener docteur" intervint Carter "et je resterai près d'elle. Je vous biperai à son réveil."  
-"Tu es sûr Carter ?" Demanda Benton. "Ne t'implique pas trop, tu sais bien que des complications peuvent encore arriver."  
-"J'en suis bien conscient et c'est justement pour ça que je préfère rester avec elle. Allez, on y va."

-"Mademoiselle"  
C'était une voix douce qui l'appelait. C'était la voix de l'interne. Il lui parlait.  
Elle devait se réveiller.  
Cela avait une impression de déjà vu : avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux, être éblouie par la lumière, prendre quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'on est à l'hôpital, se dire que les bruits qu'on entend sont normaux, sentir l'oxygène venir directement par un tube dans la gorge, ne pas pouvoir parler. Savoir qu'on est passé près de la mort.

-"Je vais vous retirer le tube qui est dans votre gorge. Vous allez inspirer profondément quand je vous le dirai. Vous me comprenez ?"  
Non, elle ne comprenait pas très bien. Ce n'était pas un problème de mauvaise connaissance de la langue, elle était seulement trop fatigué pour tout assimiler, même s'il avait parlé en français ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle aurait compris !  
Il lui mima ce qu'elle devait faire : prendre une grande inspiration et lui il lui retirerai le tube.  
-"Attention, allez-y !"  
Le médecin de manière énergétique mais non brutale tira le tube de la gorge d'Elena alors que celle-ci toussait à cause de l'irritation provoquée par l'intubation.  
Elle voulut le remercier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait trop mal.  
-"Attendez un peu avant de parler, d'ici quelques minutes vous pourrez à nouveau le faire "  
mais en attendant, si vous avec quelque chose à nous communiquer, il faudra utiliser ceci, dit-il en montrant la feuille de papier et le bic qu'il tenait dans sa main de manière malicieuse, comme s'il détenait la clé du savoir.  
Elle prit le morceau de papier et le stylo bille qu'il lui tendait et y inscrivit : « merci ».  
-"De rien, c'est mon métier" répondit-il  
Mais tous les médecins ne se comportait pas de cette manière, oh non. Tout le monde ne laisserait pas en plan une de ses rares journées de congé pour une gamine de 18 ans. Tout le monde n'aurait pas attendu plus d'une heure en salle de réveil alors qu'il pouvait aller boire un café et discuter avec ses collègues en attendant qu'on le bipe. Ce médecin-là était différent.

Elena se risqua à parler.  
-"Il… Il y a d'autres victimes ?"  
-"Le preneur d'otage est mort sur le coup et un policier qu'il a blessé dans le magasin est à La Pitié, il n'a été que légèrement touché."  
Il lui sourit. Il fut fort étonné de l'aisance avec laquelle elle parlait, elle semblait avoir plus dur pour assimiler ce qu'on lui disait mais elle avait un accent minime et employait de mots sophistiqués.  
-"Vous devriez vous reposer. L'accueil a appelé le WEP, votre famille ne peut pas venir car il y a eu une tentative d'attentat à l'aéroport de Washington, tous les vols internationaux ont été annulés, c'est pour ces mêmes raisons que vous ne pouvez pas être rapatriée. De toute façon votre état ne le permet pas."  
-"Je suis tirée d'affaire maintenant, non ?" questionna-t-elle  
Il sembla gêné.  
-"Pas tout à fait. Vous êtes très faible encore et des complications peuvent toujours arriver. Mais je pense que le pire est passé…"  
Il lui sourit à nouveau  
-"Détendez-vous, tout va bien se passer. Maintenant je vais vous laisser dormir."  
Il lui prit la main et la serra.  
Elle essaya tant qu'elle le pouvait de lui rendre son sourire. Il lui lâcha la main.  
-"Mademoiselle vous pouvez lui administrer 3 cc de méravol s'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-il à l'infirmière présente.  
Celle-ci acquiesça et prépara une seringue qu'elle d'injecta dans la perfusion de la malade.

A suivre...


End file.
